Rules
by AgathokakologicalMe
Summary: Freed stands up to Laxus after the Dragon Slayer loses his temper with another guild member. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Rules

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Summary- Freed stands up to Laxus after the Dragon Slayer loses his temper with another guild member.

Freed remained sitting at the bar long after the other members had left for bed and the hall became dark and silent- an attitude few outside the guild had seen. He didn't flinch when the door from Makarov's office slammed open and Laxus strode out- clearly he was still nursing his bad mood as he called out to the Rune mage.

"Still sulking about what happened?" He sneered as he approached the bar. Freed finally turned to face him, looking serious.

"She didn't deserve your treatment of her, Laxus."

"Oops!" Laxus pretended to be apologetic, "Did I break one of your written rules?"

Freed ignored the childish tone. "It's a rule so obvious I shouldn't have to write it down."

The Dragon Slayer's eyes hardened and reformed into slits, his fangs elongating just a little as he allowed his dragon rage to take over. Grabbing his captain by the collar, Laxus pinned him to the wall nearest them- but Freed didn't break eye contact.

"Why don't you STOP applying your codes of conduct where they don't belong?"

"It should be a universal code of conduct to not hurt someone for no reason!"

"She was botherin' me."

"She is a member of our guild!"

"So? I beat up Natsu and Gajeel on a regular basis."

"They get what they ask for. Juvia was asking for your help."

"And I didn't WANT to help! She should have taken the hint."

"She doesn't _know_ you, Laxus! She joined the guild just before you were exiled, and since Tenrou we have been at the guild hall at the same time as she only a few times. The other dragon slayers treat her well, and it isn't unreasonable for her to expect a little civility from you! And to tell the truth," Freed added, feeling the rough hands gripping him hard enough to bruise, "it would be a welcome change for the rest of us as well!"

Laxus bared his teeth and leaned closer, his voice deadly quiet. "Now you're starting to sound like Gramps… and believe me, you _really_ don't want to sound like him right now."

Freed didn't back down. "Threaten me all you like, Laxus. But eventually you will realize I am telling the truth."

Laxus wanted to hit him, hard. But somehow he managed to rein in his violent nature just a little, and settled for a final shake before he released his captain and disappeared out of the guild doors with a growl. He didn't seem to have noticed the sharp _crack!_ as Freed's skull connected with the stone wall behind him in his haste to escape the unexpected judgement.

Magnolia was dark and empty, perfect for an irate dragon slayer. He stamped around along streets and canals that echoed the ghosts of village life, his mind consumed by the echoes of Freed's argument. He turned the words over and over, retaliating silently, ridiculing that logic, fighting back with creative insults in his head as he tried to release his rage in thoughts instead of action. No point in giving the Old Man another reason to berate him tonight. He huffed, remembering the reprimand. He hadn't done anything worth getting exiled again, so he knew the threat had been empty. Why did everyone have to get so riled up? They knew who he was. Everyone knew to not bother him. Everyone… had Juvia really not known? Who hadn't told her of his temper? Probably the Fullbuster kid. Laxus found a new place to lay the blame: on every moron in the guild who wasn't upholding his reputation. The Dragon Slayer thought back to the blue-haired Water mage- she had asked for his help on a job, apparently thinking their magic types would complement each other. Laxus sighed; if those morons hadn't told her to steer clear when he was in a bad mood, it wasn't her fault for approaching him. _Freed was right_. Laxus stayed out a while longer, giving himself time to cool down and come to terms with his mistake. That was what Gramps never understood- he could recognize when he was in the wrong without blowing anyone to bits, if he had time to do it. Criticism was like hay on hot coals, and he lashed out defensively at anyone in the way. But given time, he would usually make the right decision- it worked before when he was sent away from the guild, and it worked now.

After a while, Laxus returned to the guild. He decided he would wait until morning to apologize to Juvia- no sense in frightening the girl even more by waking her up. But if Freed was still up… The Dragon Slayer wandered the guild hall, dark as when he left it, heading for the library; if the Rune caster was awake, that was doubtless the place to find him. But a low moan behind him made him pause- turning around, he saw a crumpled form at the base of one of the walls.

"Freed!" He must have collapsed where they'd been standing, but why? Laxus hurriedly approached, and found that the swordsman was sitting upright, the arm resting on his one bent knee supporting his head. Laxus dropped to his knees, but Freed didn't look up.

"Hey," He said gently, trying to get the Rune caster's attention, "You okay?"

Freed mumbled something, and even Laxus's dragon hearing could only catch the word "fine". But he wasn't fine, not anymore. Laxus thought back- Freed hadn't seemed injured when they were fighting earlier, then he left…there was an intake of breath as the Dragon Slayer remembered shaking his friend in anger. It hadn't seemed like much at the time, but then his perception was always off when he was mad.

"I… hurt you?" He breathed, but though he knew Freed heard him, the Rune mage didn't respond. "Freed?"

"Yes." Came the quiet reply. Laxus's mouth went dry at the confirmation- he wasn't sure what he hoped Freed would say, but it wasn't that.

"Laxus?" The swordsman was trying to hide the weakness in his voice, but Laxus heard it, and winced at the thought that he had caused it.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you help me to the library? I would really like to get off this floor, but I'm not sure I can-" He was cut off as the Dragon Slayer swept him up, and Freed's fingers knotted in the fur-lined cloak at the sudden disorientation. Laxus stilled, waiting for the swordsman to adjust before continuing to the library at a slower pace. Grateful for the eternal lamp burning in this part of the guild, Laxus carefully deposited his captain on one of the overstuffed armchairs. Freed's hands came back up to his head, and he let out a long sigh.

"Thank you."

Laxus shifted uncomfortably, aware he really wasn't in a position to be thanked. It was the second time in one day he had injured a guild mate, and this time it wasn't even on purpose; worse, it was his best friend.

"Can I get you anything?" There was the barest shaking of the green head. "Freed…I'm sorry." Freed looked up- a little color was beginning to return to the swordsman's face, though his eyes still revealed his pain. He gave a small smile.

"I forgive you, Laxus."

For some reason this surprised the Dragon Slayer. "But…everything you said earlier- I'm not supposed to hurt people for no reason!"

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, but…" Why wouldn't Freed let him feel bad about this? He turned away, pouting. "Why the hell didn't you just contain my magic?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Laxus." This caught the Dragon Slayer's attention and dragged him into looking the Rune mage in the face once more.

"Oh yeah? Well, you should be." He tried to sound fierce, but the sight of Freed's hands gripping the armrests to keep from shaking was distracting.

"Well, I'm not. And that's because I'm always right, and you know it. Sounds like you came around to see my side of things- what would you do without me?"

"I'd have one less thing to worry about, for starters."

"I am not a 'thing'." The Rune caster huffed.

"But you _are_ worrying me- I'm going to get Wendy."

"I'm fine, Laxus."

"No, you're not. And it's my fault; just…let me do this." Freed nodded his assent, and Laxus left him leaning weakly against the chair back as he hurried to the girls' dormitories. When he banged on Wendy Marvel's door, a blue-haired wizard answered the knock, but not the one he expected. Oops. Laxus realized too late that Juvia was spending the night with the healer after her ordeal with the Dragon Slayer. As she scrambled away from him nervously, he thought suddenly how he would now get to make reparations for his other victim of the day. Things couldn't have fit better if Freed had planned them.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Rules Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga or anime these characters would be featured a lot more often.

Thank you for all of the support and reviews for "Rules," your love has inspired me. I was asked several times for a continuation for this story, so here it is! There will be another four chapters after this one. Special thanks to Star197 and glodenglowingsnowdemon for suggesting I incorporate Gray's reaction- it's totally in here, but I still wanted to focus on the Fraxus as well. Hope you enjoy the continuation!

Chapter 2

Freed looked up at the front of the Fairy Tail Guild, wondering- not for the first time- how he and the Thunder Legion would be received. Laxus's temper had often resulted in long trips to distant jobs for the Dragon Slayer and his team, in an effort to keep the fragile peace that was threatened by Laxus in a dark mood. Sometimes it hardly felt they were part of the Guild family, just long-distance cousins to be called upon when past slights were forgotten in the shadow of some new danger. This latest excursion had been too short, the job too easy. Freed expected it had to do with his recent concussion- Laxus had been more protective over the last few days, despite Wendy's excellent job healing him. He must still have felt guilty for hurting him. The Rune mage certainly didn't mind the attention, but the light work of the job brought them back to the Guild too soon. It was less than a week since Laxus attacked Juvia. Freed sighed, and hoped it had been enough time for tempers to cool down. He remembered too late to be careful what he wished for, because as the Thunder Legion entered the Guild they found it downright chilly.

Evergreen and Bixlow evacuated to the dormitories, knowing they would be summoned if they were needed, while Freed followed Laxus to the bar. Of course the Dragon Slayer had apologized, a beautiful rarity that would threaten Laxus's reputation if widely known, and so his uncharacteristic plea for forgiveness remained known only to Juvia, his captain, and himself. To the rest of the Guild Laxus was just an electric bastard who had attacked a girl and run. Mira quietly served Freed and Laxus, then disappeared into the kitchen. She clearly didn't want to take sides in whatever was about to happen. Laxus tried to take a drink, but by the time the liquid reached his lips it was frozen solid.

Laxus hadn't sat down, and though when he turned to face the rest of the hall his face was neutral, his bearing was formidable. Freed spun around on his barstool and took a sip. Gray Fullbuster stood in front of them, cold fury on his face. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah." Laxus's voice was relaxed, and it took a moment for Freed to recognize the Dragon Slayer's intentions. He wasn't going to fight.

Gray cracked his knuckles, his hands almost toying with a hand-sign.

"Good," he grinned. "You done with your drink? 'Cause we've got some unfinished business."

The Guild was silent.

"YOU MORON!"

Freed looked over at where Natsu and Lucy sat with Happy at a booth.

"Natsu's right, Gray." The Celestial wizard called out, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

The Fire-Dragon Slayer jumped over the table and landed next to Gray. "Yeah, you're gonna get yourself killed, unless I help!"

Lucy dropped her head on her arms and moaned "They're _both_ morons!"

Gray bristled. "Hey, back off, Flame-Breath, this has got nothin' to do with you."

"Why not? I like Juvia. I mean, she creeps me out sometimes, but she kicks butt."

At the booth, Virgo had appeared next to Happy. "Would you like me to help with the punishment, Mistress?"

"No!" Lucy wailed, "Not you too!"

Freed rolled his eyes and took another drink from his glass. The Guild was sounding normal again, but ne knew it wasn't over yet.

"I'm afraid Lucy is right." The voice was vaguely familiar, an arrogant lilt snaking up from the back of the hall, followed by its owner in a fanged and horned helmet. Freed felt the temperature of the room drop by a few more degrees. Lyon Vastia, the ice-wizard of Lamia Scale. The one who was madly in love with Juvia.

"The hell are you doing here? You're not a member of this Guild." Laxus didn't sound angry, just puzzled.

What are you doing here? You _shouldn't_ be a member of this Guild." Lyon shot back. "You have wounded dear Juvia, and deserve retribution for your actions."

"So quit yammering and start fighting!" Natsu started to fling himself forward, but with a flick of his hand Lyon incased him in a globe of ice.

"Ah man, not again!"

"As I said, Lucy is right," Lyon continued. "Even if he let us attack without fighting back, which is unlikely, we still could hardly harm him physically."

Now without Natsu to bicker with, Gray spun to face his childhood rival, demanding, "Then what do you suggest?"

"I say we hit him where it hurts." Lyon strode closer to Laxus and met his eye. "The heart is located outside the body. I know- you crushed mine and I was miles away. You hurt me by hurting someone I love. You deserve no less. I suggest for your punishment," he paused, his eyes sliding to Freed, "that we hurt the one dearest to you."

"What?" Laxus was taken aback, but Freed knew Lyon had a mind that worked backward, and the Rune mage had anticipated this possibility. Lucy piped up.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. And eye for an eye."

"And it isn't as if your Captain were the most innocent wizard around here." Lyon smirked.

Laxus got over his shock, and his face hardened. " _Hell no_."

This time Freed could detect that spark of danger in the Dragon Slayer's voice that was a warning sign something- or someone- was about to get broken. Lyon lifted his chin in triumph.

"See how the thought of it torments him already! Maybe this will teach you that breaking the rules has consequences."

Gray seemed less certain. "But Freed didn't do anything wrong."

Lyon's response was a whisper. "Neither did Juvia."

"I said no." Laxus snarled, stepping in front of his Captain, but Freed finished his drink and stood, laying a hand on the Dragon Slayer's arm.

"They're right, Laxus. This is the logical course of action." Turning to the ice-wizards, he asked "Shall we take this outside?"

Laxus lunged after them, then fell back, the rune wall he'd hit shimmering purple before fading once more into invisibility. "Freed!"

The Rune mage closed his eyes and kept walking, trying to block out the tremor underlying the anger in Laxus's voice that he almost didn't recognize as fear. The Guild doors shut. Outside, Gray looked apologetic.

"Freed, you know I don't want to hurt you, right?"

Freed dipped his head. "I understand." He removed his sword belt.

Lyon cocked his head. "You know what they say about revenge? It's best served cold."


	3. Chapter 3: Restrained

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga or anime these characters would be featured a lot more often.

Rules Chapter 3: Restrained

Laxus slammed a fist into the rune wall, more out of frustration than an attempt to break through. He knew from experience that he had no chance of escaping one of Freed's enchantments once the swordsman chose to contain him. He thought about trying to rewrite the runes, but the requirements keeping him imprisoned could be any of thousands, and he didn't have the patience in this frame of mind to try to read them. Not while those ice brats were out there torturing Freed. The swordsman probably wouldn't even fight back.

Laxus looked around for help. Mira had disappeared early on, and most of the crowd in the main hall had dissipated when the fight moved out of doors. No one wanted to be around Laxus when he was released from his box. Nab was at the request board.

"Nab!" Laxus growled, "Go get Gramps if you ever want to see that board again!" For all that they didn't get along, Laxus knew Makarov was fair, and he could count on his grandfather to put an end to this madness. But Nab only shrugged.

"Sorry, Laxus. The Master's been gone for a few days, shouldn't be back until tomorrow. Do you want me to find Evergreen and Bixlow?"

"Yeah- wait, no." As much as the rest of the Thunder Legion loved Freed, he was their Captain and they would obey him- if he believed he should be taking a punishment, there was nothing they could do to help him. Besides, if Lyon saw them, he might decide to take his revenge out on them as well. He would have to find another way.

Laxus punched the wall again, then leaned against it to think. It was only then he heard the whispers. The slithering sounds wouldn't have caught his attention, except he swore he heard his Captain's name sandwiched between them. Someone was talking about Freed.

Laxus closed his eyes and listened, focusing his Dragon Slayer senses to catch every word.

"…not the same thing. You were under orders from a rival guild, and you didn't let anyone get beat up because of what you did. You took responsibility for your actions."

"It's not like Laxus doesn't want to take responsibility- that's why he's in a box right now."

It was Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. Laxus remembered beating up the ironhead after the Phantom Lord Guild had terrorized Magnolia. The other Dragon Slayer had just taken it without fighting back.

"Exactly!" Levy continued. "This isn't a fair punishment." He heard a sigh. "And it's not what we do in Fairy Tail!"

Laxus straightened, hoping he'd found an ally. His eyes swept the hall, finally catching a glimpse of blue and a metallic glint up on the balcony. Another blue-haired wizard. How ironic.

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

They couldn't pretend not to hear him- his voice was a boom that filled the corners of the room with sparkling light. Wide eyes peeked over the banister- Laxus met them, his own gaze hardened into a challenge.

"Why don't you let me out so I can stop this, before anyone else gets hurt? Before this divides us any more?" Laxus knew she could do it- Levy was the one who had undone Freed's enchantments in the battle with Fairy Tail to release the other Dragon Slayers. But the Solid Script Mage looked uncertain- it was a much easier thing to feel injustice than to act on it. Laxus decided to try a different tactic; if logic could get Freed into this mess, maybe it could get him out.

In a softer tone, he called, "It only takes good people sittin' around for bad people to get away with shit."

Freed had once told him something like that, and though he knew the words weren't right, it was the same idea. Anyway, it did the trick. A few moments later Levy was shyly making her way down the stairs and across to the purple prison.

"I'm not as fast as Freed, but I should be able to get you out." As soon as her gale-force reading glasses were on, however, her modesty slipped into business mode. "Right, Gajeel, I'll need you to look up the runes I don't know while I try to reverse the rules."

A book was produced from nowhere. Despite the tense situation, Laxus took a moment to marvel at Levy's non-magical yet uncanny ability to pull out a book wherever she was as quickly as Erza could requip. Soon the light pen was out and blending white swirls into the purple block print, while Gajeel sat cross-legged next to her flipping through some sort of encyclopedia, and it was a moment before Laxus realized the Iron Dragon Slayer knew what he was doing. Levy must have been teaching him rune work.

Even with two wizards and the speed of the glasses, rewriting a complex enchantment took a long time. Too much. Laxus tried not to imagine what was happening outside- Freed was too proud to cry out when he was hurt, so he could hear nothing- but he knew better than to break Levy's concentration by urging her to work faster. Instead he tried to breathe through his fear and fury to decide, as rationally as he could, what to do once he was freed. It wasn't something he usually did. He really preferred to jump in and let the mood carry him; somehow he knew that today that would make everything worse. Cracking together a couple of frost-bitten brains might only heighten tensions in the Guild- worse, it could damage relations with Lamia Scale. And he couldn't let Freed get hurt again on his account. Laxus lowered his head and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Thank you for reading and reviewing! A lot of readers believe in the innate goodness of these characters, and I do too; so don't be mad at them, I'm the sadist who's pulling the strings! But it's not over yet, and I can promise I'm not pure evil. :^)

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga or anime these characters would be featured a lot more often.

Rules Chapter 4: Revenge

Freed hated being cold. He liked how his full coat and long hair protected him, but today they were nothing against the attacks that came again and again. The ground around him was littered with little frozen boulders and a carpet like snow from where one ice make was shattered by the next. His breath came out in little puffs and coughs that rose like Wakaba's smoke around him. He had given up trying to stop shivering a while ago, but despite the cuts and frozen blood he refused to go down, even when gusts of needles brought him to his knees. Perhaps he couldn't fight back, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be strong. Not matter how cold he was, however, the swordsman couldn't stop admiring the magic fired at him. Gray and Lyon's ice magic was beautiful, astounding, rising in crystal waves and hordes of frozen beasts that reflected Freed's face back at him.

He was also constantly reminded how terrible it could be.

Another wave hit, fist and eagle. Gray no longer looked uncomfortable, but his face had a grim set to it, and he seemed intent on completing his revenge. Gray cared for Juvia, whether he would admit it or not, but he wasn't the revenge type. Lyon, on the other hand, seemed to be getting far too much pleasure from a situation that so closely resembled one that had hurt Juvia. The Ice mage had the peculiar ability to smile and sneer at the same time.

Freed doubled over and let out a small gasp- the only sound he had made since he answered Gray- as a glassy tiger flew into him. He buckled, and found himself kneeling once more, trying to catch his breath between the shivers and raw-throated coughs. Every time he stood up a little piece of himself was left among the snow; this time he began to wonder if there was enough of him left to stand back up, or if he would shatter and join the crystals on the wind.

He never found out, because suddenly there was a great black wall in front of him. It was a wonderful wall, blocking out the wind and the latest lance attack that had been shooting towards him moments before, and it seemed to trap the heat of the sun and radiate it across cold, distant Earthland. A familiar voice seemed to shatter the frozen statues that remained.

"That's enough." Freed could hear the fury that shook Laxus's voice, but his great form was still, unthreatening. "I'm calling this matter settled."


	5. Chapter 5: Remedy

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga or anime these characters would be featured a lot more often.

Rules Chapter 5: Remedy

"That's enough." Freed could hear the fury that shook Laxus's voice, but his great form was still, unthreatening. "I'm calling this matter settled."

"Who gave you that authority?" Lyon challenged.

"I did. I started this mess, and I'm finishing it. You have a problem with that, you come find me; but from now on, we settle things straight, no one else involved."

With that the Lightning Dragon Slayer turned his back on the ice wizards and knelt, dropping his heavy, fur-lined cloak around Freed's shoulders. It was pure bliss. Laxus gripped his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" That worry was there again, the special one Laxus reserved for the members of his team. The Rune Mage managed a short nod.

"Just a little cold."

The Dragon Slayer snorted. "I bet. You know, if you would show it when they hurt you, they would know when to stop."

Freed worked up a thread of pride to say, "I can handle it."

"Not when you don't fight back. Gimme your arm."

Freed didn't resist when Laxus scooped him up- he might have walked assisted, but Laxus was so tall as to make his shoulders unreachable from the ground. Soon they were in the Guild hall, then past it to the infirmary. Wendy was called, and for the second time in a week she patched up Freed. Cuts sealed and bruises melted back into the skin, so that only the blood dried upon the torn coat indicated he had ever been injured. When she finished, the healer looked up.

"That's all I can do- I'm sorry, but my magic can't stop hypothermia. I thought you might start warming up by now-" she glanced at the blankets Laxus had piled on his Captain, "-but magic ice is tricky. You must have breathed in a lot, because your temperature keeps going down. You need to warm up, fast."

"Get Macao and Romeo, then!" Laxus growled, "Or Natsu. Any of the fire wizards!"

Wendy didn't blink at the biting tone, knowing the anger was directed at the problem rather than at her.

"Fire magic could cause tissue damage if it gets too close to the skin. We have to think of something else. Maybe Porlyusica has a potion…?"

"W-what about el-electric s-shock?"

For the second time that day Laxus was stunned speechless.

"Um, yeah, that might work." Wendy looked thoughtful. "It would warm you up internally without burning you."

"S-sounds good. Laxus?"

"What? No!" The Dragon Slayer looked horrified. "You were just beaten up because of me! I can't…" he trailed off at the steady plea in his Captain's eyes. Freed coughed.

"L-Laxus, I r-really am quite c-cold."

Laxus sighed and dropped his head in his hand, defeated. This had gone so much farther than he ever meant it to.

"Okay."

He cleared the bed so Freed wore only his torn clothes; the Rune mage looked so small shivering without his blankets. Wendy moved halfway across the room as Laxus pushed up one sleeve of the red coat and placed his hand on the forearm, where the only burn wouldn't bother him so much. Freed's skin was ice cold.

"Ready?"

A nod- Freed's eyes were closed.

Laxus sent a bolt of lightning through his hand and into his Captain; just a little more than he thought was necessary because he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it again. Freed's back arched up away from the mattress as the electricity made its way through him. His face was set with strain, but he didn't make a sound. Laxus looked away.

When the shock was over Freed collapsed back to the bed, gasping for breath, and managed to catch the Lightning Dragon's gaze. His eyes were grateful, if his mouth couldn't express it, and in moments they fluttered closed as the swordsman blacked out and his breathing steadied into a natural rhythm.

"Did it work?" Laxus's voice sounded tired even to himself, and he was; he just wanted to be done with the whole situation, and all the horrors to be over.

Blue pigtails slipped back into peripheral, and after checking her patient, Wendy announced, "His temperature is going back up- he should be good as new soon. Right now he just needs some rest."

He could only nod in reply, and find a chair; there wasn't any other place he wanted to be until he knew the healer was right.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga or anime these characters would be featured a lot more often.

This is the last chapter I wrote, please let me know if it ought to be continued! And any review is always welcome. Thank you for reading so far!

Rules Chapter 6: Remembering

When Freed blinked awake, the first thing he noticed was the ceiling of the Guild infirmary. How familiar it was. It was always while staring at this ceiling that he would begin restructuring the events that led to his incapacity, always the first step to remembering. He could feel no injuries, but there were sparks in his stomach and a chill in his fingers, and one place on his arm that felt hot and stiff. He shifted, and saw Laxus. Right. Juvia. Job. Lyon. And cold, so much cold. Then that familiar light that took over his body and left him breathless.

Beside him the Dragon Slayer was still, staring out the window, but he snapped to attention as Freed took a deep breath and sat up.

"Hey, take it easy."

Freed gave him a small smile. "I feel fine, Laxus." A little groggy, perhaps, but that would fade.

"Good." A pause, then, "You scared the hell out of me."

Not knowing how to handle the weight of such an admission, Freed tried to dismiss it with humor.

"I must have broken a record, then, because I can't remember the last time anyone scared the fearless Laxus Dreyar."

The joke was lost in the silence and Laxus's gaze. "I'm serious, Freed. Why would you do something like that?" Freed thought he heard the echo of the words "to me", as though they had almost been said but died premature. He shrugged.

"They needed closure. And I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Not them…and not you. It was better this way."

"The hell it was!" Laxus burst out, his face darkening. "They could have killed you! And Lyon was right. What they did to you hurt a lot worse than anything they could have done to me."

Freed was quiet a moment as he took that in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was helping them punish you."

"Jesus, don't apologize!" Laxus rubbed a hand across his eyes. "Everything that happened is my fault. I even had to hurt you to get you warm."

"That wasn't so bad, I've been shocked by you before." Freed pointed out.

"Mmph, don't remind me. You suck at comforting people, you know?"

Freed chuckled, then noticed a flash of green at the end of his bed.

"You brought my sword?"

"Yeah, found it lying outside. Just don't go using it to bind me again."

The swordsman gave Laxus a sidelong glance. "I was just following your advice."

"Well, it was a lame idea on my part. Caging an angry dragon will never end well."

Freed smiled again. "I'm not afraid of you, Laxus."

END


End file.
